Pacífico Norte
) دولة حرة وذات سيادة من شمال المحيط الهادئ ( ) |Name = Pacífico Norte |Flag = Flag of Pacifico Norte.png |Seal = Coat of arms of Pacifico Norte.svg |status = Unincorporated organized territory of Sierra |SealAlt = |Nickname = |Motto = Libre y soberano, bravo y laborioso ( ) |territory_song = |image_map = Map of Pacífico Norte.png |MapAlt = |official_languages = , , |Demonym = Nortepacíficano(s) (North Pacificans) |capital = |largest_city = |area = |AreaRank = N/A |TotalAreaKS = 27,590 |TotalArea = 71,450 |PopRank = N/A |2010Pop = 3,332,455 |2010DensityKS = 120.78 |2010Density = 46.64 |DensityRank = N/A |HighestElevKS = 10,157 |HighestElev = 3,096 |HighestPoint = |LowestPoint = |LowestElevKS = 33 |LowestElev = 10 |political_status = Never admitted as a province |viceroy = Marco Bonifaz Magón |governor = |deputy = José Ramiro Blasquez Sabah |Legislature = Pacífico Norte Legislature |Upperhouse = Senate |Lowerhouse = Chamber of Delegates |commoners = 1 resident commissioner Rosalva Alvarez Márquez |time_zone = / / |PostalAbbreviation = PN |TradAbbreviation = KS-PN, PN, PAN }}Pacífico Norte, officially the Free and Sovereign State of Pacífico Norte ( : Estado Libre y Soberano de Pacífico Norte, : دولة حرة وذات سيادة من شمال المحيط الهادئ) is an unincorporated, organized territory of the Kingdom of Sierra, located on the northern half of the . Pacífico Norte shares its northern borders with the contiguous Kingdom (with the Sierran provinces of Laguna, Imperial, and Sonora) and its southern border with Pacífico Sur. In the Sonoran regon, its eastern boundaries are defined with its border with Mexico, while on peninsular Pacífico Norte, the (Sea of Cortez) divides it from Mexico to the east. On the western side, it borders the . A collection of small islands off the Pacific coast also constitute a part of Pacífico Norte. Its capital is while its largest city is , which sits along the Pacífico Norte-Laguna border. It and San Diego form the , one of the world's largest in terms of population. Its official languages are Spanish and English, with the former the most prevalent. With an estimated population of 3,332,455 in 2015 (3,08,391 in the 2010 census), it is the most populous of the 8 territories of Sierra. If it were a province, it would be the 10th largest in Sierra. It is also the largest territory in Sierra by total area with 71,450 km2 (27,590 sq mi). Over three-fourths of Nortepacíficanos live in the northernmost region of Pacífico Norte which includes Tijuana and Mexicali. Pacífico Norte and Pacífico Sur were originally part of Mexico's . Sparsely inhabited at the time, Pacífico Norte was seized by insurrectionist Californians who revolted against Mexican rule during the Mexican-American War. Following the signing of the , Mexican control over California was informally rescinded. Sensing Mexico's near defeat, Californian and American troops invaded the Baja California peninsula, forced the Mexican authorities to capitulate, and occupied it until the war's end. Through the , Mexico officially recognized California's independence and also recognized California's sovereign control over the Baja California peninsula and the Sonoran region in 1848. In 1858, California reformed into Sierra, and the new constitution officially listed Pacífico Norte as one of the Kingdom's territories. As of 2015, Pacífico Norte remains a territory of Sierra but the move towards incorporation into the Kingdom has grown. Etymology Pacífico Norte is the Spanish form of "North Pacific". Historically, Pacífico Norte was known as Baja California (Lower California) when it was a territory of Mexico. "California" was used to refer to both the peninsula and the land north of what is now the Kingdom of Sierra. Californian lands north of Baja California was referred to as Alta California (Upper California) to differentiate . Pacífico Norte retained the name "Baja California" even after its land was transferred to the Californians through the . It was finally renamed to its current name under the new Kingdom and constitution which officially referred to the territory as Pacífico Norte as an indication of the Kingdom's departure from its association as California. Although politically, Pacífico Norte and its sister territory, Pacífico Sur were renamed, geographically, the peninsula the two are located on continue to be referred to as the "Baja California peninsula" as opposed to the "Pacífico Peninsula" by both official sources and by the public. History Geography Climate Flora and fauna Government and politics Political status Demographics Economy Culture Languages Religion Cuisine Education See also • Mexico |Southeast = Mexico |South = Pacífico Sur |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = }} Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Territories of Sierra